Many child carriers are available which allow a caregiver to carry a child and still have use of their hands. Such carriers often have fairly complicated designs and can be bulky, require inserts for use with different sized babies, etc., resulting in an unpleasing aesthetic and difficulty of use for the caregiver. If the child carrier allows for a multiplicity of carrying positions (such as front carrying, back carrying, child facing inward carrying and child facing outward carrying), these problems are often compounded by the components needed to adapt the carrier for the various positions.
Thus, there is a need for a baby carrier which may be adjusted to allow for multiple types of carrying positions. It may also be advantageous if the baby carrier allows for ergonomic positioning for the baby and the caregiver in the various carrying positions.